Agra
Agra was King Elstred's chief advisor and the first chief advisor that the Shadow Lord sent to Deltora. History Tales of Deltora Agra became Elstred's chief advisor shortly after the death of Elstred's wife, though no one in Deltora knew exactly how or why she had gained such a trusted position in Elstred's court. Agra was the only person in Del that disliked Ballum, the king's brother, because Elstred often trusted Ballum's advice over Agra's. When it became uncomfortable for Elstred to wear the Belt of Deltora, Agra suggested that the king remove the belt for his comfort. Ballum, however, reminded Elstred that the belt was Deltora's protection from the Shadow Lord, and Elstred agreed to continue to wear the belt. On Elstred's birthday, Ballum was horribly scarred when one of his magic tricks, involving a casket that released stars, malfunctioned and burned his face. Some witnesses supposedly saw Agra's eyes fixed on the casket just before the accident occurred, but they kept their thoughts to themselves out of fear. Ballum recovered, but his mood had soured and he began wearing a mask to cover his scarred face. Agra began to gain some control over Elstred, often whispering in the king's ear that Ballum could not be trusted. One day, Agra claimed that Ballum had poisoned a cup that he was passing to Elstred in an attempt to assassinate the king out of bitter jealousy. Elstred believed his adviser and Ballum fled. Agra sent guards to pursue Ballum for some time, driving him far from Del. Ballum’s companions took to wearing masks like their leader as a precaution, so that the guards would not be able to easily identify Ballum. Eventually, when it became clear that Ballum would not return, Agra stopped her pursuit. Agra convinced Elstred to keep the Belt of Deltora in a guarded glass case and only wear it on special occasions. When Elstred died and his daughter, Adina, assumed the throne, Agra acted as her chief advisor as well. Agra was the first of many chief advisors that slowly weakened the royal family and prepared Deltora for the Shadow Lord’s next invasion. Many years later, Agra was mentioned in Josef's Tales of Deltora, wherein Josef identified her and all subsequent chief advisors as secret agents of the Shadow Lord. The Sister of the South Agra was mentioned, though not by name, by Doom, who had been told the story of Ballum and Elstred by Steven. Doom recounted the story to King Lief, noticing the similarity between Agra's lies and those of Prandine. Physical appearance Agra was described as a "grey, thin-lipped woman", though little else is known of her appearance. It is unclear if she was a shape-shifting Ol like many other chief advisors, or if she predated the creatures. Personality Agra was a manipulative, scheming individual, willing to grievously harm Ballum and drive him from Del in order to better control Elstred. She was loyal to the Shadow Lord and entirely dedicated to her mission. Abilities Agra is an exceptional liar and schemer. It is heavily suggested that Agra was responsible for Ballum's magic cask malfunctioning and, after Ballum's demeanor changed and he hid his face, Agra was quick to make Elstred doubt his brother's loyalty. She successfully framed Ballum for attempting to assassinate Esltred. Agra was apparently authorised to send guards after Ballum, and she maintained considerable input and control over Elstred and Adina's decisions. References See also * Chief advisor * Drumm Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Chief advisors Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Deceased Category:Articles in need of improvement